bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
In-Game Quotes
In-Game Quotes are a new game mechanic added to BTD7: M.R in version 4.0. In this when any tower is placed, it says something. They just say something when they are placed and when they are upgraded. In version 11.0, ability dialogues were added. Dart Monkey When Placed * "Lets pop some bloons!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "Fan members assemble!" - Super Monkey Fan Club * "Get your visors fellow members!" - Plasma Monkey Fan Club Boomerang Monkey When Placed * "What goes around, comes around." When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "Let's charge up!" - Turbo Charge * "Power to the max!" - Perma Charge Diver Monkey When Placed * "Let's take a dip!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "I summon you oceanic creatures!" - Master of the Sea * "By the power of the god of the sea!" - Emperor of the Ocean Monkey Engineer When Placed * "Production has been started baby!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "Let's power you up!" - Overclock * "Looks like you need some extra power." - Ultraclock Sniper Monkey When Placed * "Target?" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "I need a supply drop ASAP!" - Supply Drop * "Bullseye!" - Elite Defender ability Soldier Monkey When Placed * "Sir yessir!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "Come in big bird!" - Call Airstrike * "Just like the good old days." - Atomic Bombing Monkey Buccaneer When Placed * "Thar be somethin bad on the shore matey!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "Let's pillage that darn thing!" - Monkey Pirates * "We'll be holdin more ransom for him!" - Pirate Lord Monkey Ace When Placed * "Up, up, and awaaay!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "INCOMIIINGG!" - Ground Zero * "All civilians move away from the explosion." - Tsar Bomba Monkey Tank When Placed * "I so enjoy the smell of burnt rubber!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "Mass obliteration!" - MOAB Obliterator * "Seek and destroy that blimp!" - Anti-MOAB Launcher Monkey Sub When Placed * "Vessel surfaced, and weapons ready." When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" * ("Ping" sounds of a radar) - when upgraded to Bloontonium Reactor and Energizer When Activated Ability * "Weapon of mass poppage launched!" - First Strike Capability Heli Pilot When Placed * "Let's take it to the sky!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "Supplies have been dropped into the battlefield!" - Supply Crate Ability * "Need a free ride?" - Respositioning Ability * "Here you go some extra help." - Special Poperations Mortar Monkey When Placed * "Bombs awaaay!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "The fireworks look pretty tonight!" - Pop and Awe * "It's raining bombs!" - Artillery Battery Ninja Monkey When Placed * "Prepare to be deflated!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" (All of these quotes are spoken in a quiet and muffled voice) When Activated Ability * "Prepare for sabotage." - Bloon Sabotage * "Let us see you survive now." - Grand Saboteur Monkey Alchemist When Placed * "Prepare thy posterior for kicking!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "Thou shalt be transmogrified!" - Transforming Tonic * "Let us be transmogrify...KRAAK AAAH!!!" - Total Transformation Monkey Druid When Placed * "My thorns will destroy you!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "Grow, nourish, and be prosperous." - Jungle's Bounty Super Monkey When Placed * "Anyone called for a superhero?" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" * "Tremble before the awesome power of the Sun God!" - when upgraded to True Sun God * "Program directive. Eradicate bloons. Initiate!" - when upgraded to The Anti-Bloon * "Whatever doesn't kill you, it makes you stronger." - when upgraded to the Legend of The Night When Activated Ability * "Annihilate all bloons!" - Technological Terror * "Terminate all existing bloons!" - The Anti-Bloon * "Get sucked into the void." - Legend of The Night Ability Wizard Monkey When Placed * "Wanna see somethin magical?" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "I summon the almighty phoenix"- Wizard Lord Phoenix * "Fear me, the mighty bird of fire, the phoenix!" - The Phoenix King Ice Monkey When Placed * "Cooool! Literally." When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "Winter came early this year." - Snowstorm * "What thermodynamics?" - Absolute Zero Glue Gunner When Placed * "Let's slow em down!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "Everything sticky!" - Glue Strike * "This thing is better than hurricane Katrina!" -Glue Storm COBRA When Placed * "MIB special operative, I'll take it from here!" When Upgraded * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" When Activated Ability * "Where would ya go now?" - Misdirection * "What happened? Got misdirected?" - Mega Misdirection Mechanical Towers All mechanical towers make a mechanical whirring sound when placed and make a bigger and more prominent mechanical whirring. The Monkey Drone also makes the same sound. But the Bomb Shooter's sound is like a cannonball being loaded in. Trivia * Only the Monkey Village and the Banana Farm have no quotes. * Except for a few monkeys, all monkeys speak in a stereotypical American accent. ** Boomerang Monkey speaks in an Australian accent. ** Monkey Alchemist speaks in an ancient medieval accent. ** Monkey Buccaneer speaks in a pirate accent. ** Ninja Monkey speaks in a Japanese accent. ** When upgraded to Ballistic Missile and further, the Monkey Sub gets a Russian accent. ** When upgraded to Sun Avatar and further, the Super Monkey speaks in a supernatural thundering and an echoing voice. ** When upgraded to Robo-Monkey and further, the Super Monkey speaks in a robotic voice. But The Anti-Bloon speaks in a harsher voice. Category:Gameplay Mechanics